


Cold an Broken

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She just felt cold and broken all at once.





	Cold an Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

 

Cold and Broken

Notes: Just a little something I thought of when I was watching P.C. (once again- yes, I'm obsessed.)

Rating : PG

Category: I'd say drama..CJ/Simon

Spoilers: Up to Season 3's Finale

Feedback: I live for it

~#~

She could still smell him as she walked. Still hear him. Still feel his touch, taste his lips. She looked behind her shoulder one last time just to make sure this was all real. It was. She could feel her eyes watering up as she exited the theatre and jogged past the press line. She let herself cry as she finally reached the street corner. She looked to where they had stood a mere 2 hours ago, no, 1 hour ago- and kissed. Finally let it all go and shared the last moment they would ever.

She bumped into someone, she has no idea what they looked like, and just felt cold and broken all at once. She couldn't walk anymore- couldn't breathe anymore- and threw herself on a bench before the tears flowed without stop. Why had her life become so plain screwed these past years? She thought back and couldn't remember the last time she truly had been happy....except for that moment. That one moment in time that made her think for that hour that she could be happy. That she could sleep well at night. All gone in the realization that he was gone.

She stood from the bench and wiped her tears as she continued to walk. She looked up minutes later and stopped in front of a cathedral. She contemplated turning back and then on impulse swung the doors open as se entered. She stood at the end of the pues and saw she was in the middle of a service. The priest caught her eye and nodded as she sat in the last pew. She reached down to the kneeler and kneeled as she began to pray.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed it be Thy name..."

~#~

 


End file.
